Every KIng Need A Queen
by mewmewChesca
Summary: It's been a year since Sarah defeated The Goblin KIng Jareth's Labyrinth. Now shes back again with a choice. will she return home or stay at the Labyrinth with her friends... and live a life with Jareth.
1. News

Every King Needs A Queen

Chapter 1: News

It's been a year since Sarah had defeated the Goblin King's Labyrinth, leaving the Fae angered, impressed, and… heartbroken.

JARETH

_Jareth knew he couldn't lose her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he practically_ _begged._

_Sarah boldly took a step towards him. "My kingdom is great."_

_She took another step. "You have no power over me."_

_Jareth threw the crystal ball in his hand as everything around him began to fall apart._

*GASP*

Jareth jolted up, covered in sweat. Ever since that human defeated his labyrinth and returned to the above ground, Jareth has kept a close eye on her and baby Toby. Even so, he's still has reoccurring dreams about his defeat. She was the only runner to leave with her brother… and the king's heart.

"My lord?"

Jareth's loyal assistant, Gavin, walked in. "Are you alright?"

Jareth nodded and waved his hand, dismissing the Goblin. Stretching out his hand, Jareth created a crystal ball. It showed Sarah comforting a crying Toby.

_ 'She'd make an excellent wife' _Jareth noted, smiling.

"My lord?"

Jareth looked up to see Gavin once again in his doorway. "What is it Gavin?"

"You have a visitor. A Mister Avalon." He bowed and left.

Jareth frowned. What would Avalon want with him?

He bowed as the Fae King entered his room. "To what do I owe this pleasure, you highness?"

"Do forgive me for being here at this hour but I'm afraid that what I'm about to tell you cannot wait," King Avalon said.

"Your Highness?"

"Jareth, I'm afraid to have to tell you this but… if you cannot have an heir nor a Queen soon you will lose your kingdom."

Jareth sighed a sigh of relief. He thought something terrible had happen. "Is that all? Well you shall have no worry. I have already decided an heir." An image of Toby flashed in his mind.

"Please tell me it isn't the brother of the runner whom defeated your labyrinth," King Avalon begged.

"Why?" Jareth curiously inquired.

"Because the heir must be blood related. In other words… you must find a queen to produce you an heir. The law requires every king to have a queen. And I've allowed you to be a queenless king for a while however, the Fae council claims that I've given you enough time to find yourself a bride."

Jareth nodded. "Thank you my dear friend. I shall take care of this immediately."

He bowed and escorted the Fae king out.

There is only one queen suited for him. He pulled out his crystal ball go yet again reveal a image of Sarah cradling Toby.


	2. A Careless Whisper

Every King Needs A Queen

Chapter 2: Careless Whisper

Sarah lied down and closed her eyes. After putting Toby to bed she wrote more to her story about a girl who wished her brother away and was forced to run a seemingly impossible labyrinth. Due to the fact that she was the only runner who got her sibling back in time, Sarah's memory of her journey was erased. She was unaware as to the fact that the reason the story came so easily to her was because the girl in the story was her pushed back memories from events that had taken a year earlier. Sarah began to imagine her version of the goblin king. For some unknown reason to her, she had named him Jareth. She believed that the name was destined for the character. In her mind she was visioning Jareth dancing with a baby along with his goblins. Sarah smiled.

"I wish I could see him. I wish to see… The Goblin King Jareth," she whispered.

Sarah jolted up. At her window was a white barn owl trying to enter. Cautiously, she walked toward the window and opened it. The owl began to flap its wing wildly. Sarah shrieked. Then, as if aware of her fright, the owl began to change its form. Now, standing before Sarah was a man wearing form fitting pants, a white puffy shirt, a black vest and black boots with heels. His White-blonde hair was flowing in the wind. His surprised looked quickly changed into a calm surfaced look. He took a step towards a shocked Sarah. "To what do I owe this pleasure Sarah?" he asked, smirking.

Sarah was scared. "Who are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She'd seen him in her mind several times. But she couldn't believe it. There was no way that he could be The Goblin King.

Jareth frowned then quickly returned to his calm face. "My dear Sarah have you really forgotten me?" But he knew the answer to his question as well. It was him, after all, who had erased Sarah and Toby's memory of their time at the Labyrinth. Including him.

Sarah took a step towards Jareth. "It can't be. Are you…" She took a deep breath. "Are you really The Goblin King? Are you Jareth?"

Jareth gave a surprised look and made no attempt to cover it. "So my dear you do remember me?"

Sarah shooked her head. "No. This can't be happening. You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination. A character from my story."

Jareth frowned. He produced a crystal. "You really don't remember? The girl from your story is you."

Sarah gasped as the crystal shows images of her old friends from the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus sitting as usual on Ambrosious, Ludo, and her favorite… Hoggle. A sharp pain went through her head as flashbacks of her memory tried to escape. She gripped her chair for support.

"I think I believe you. And if that character in my book is me… then I think…I think I'm in love with you." Sarah blushed as she said those words.

Jareth felt his heart go warm. "Sarah. How would you like to return to my Labyrinth? Seeing your old friends may bring back memories."

Sarah nodded cautiously. After all, how many people say they've visited the setting of their fantasy novel? She could not pass this up.

Jareth grabbed her closely. As he slowly started to teleport them out, Sarah placed her head on his chest. She couldn't place her finger on it but something felt right. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she was no longer in her room but in the underground.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. The Labyrinth seemed to sparkle in the night. Sarah took a step to get a better look. Another sharp pain went through her head. She collapsed.

Jareth grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Sarah? What happened? Sarah wake up." Sarah opened her eyes to look into Jareths eyes. Just as quick as her horrified expression came, an angry expression took over. Standing up, she slapped Jareth. He gave a mixed look of surprise, anger, and hurt.

"What the hell am I doing back here Jareth?"

**Well… it seems Sarah's memory returned. Poor Jareth. Will Sarah stay for a while and see her friends, or will she demand Jareth to take her back home? Please review and give me suggestions. (BTW! TOTALLY OFF SUBJECT BUT I REALLY LOVE DEVON BOSTICK FOREVER. AGAIN, TOTALLY OFF SUBJECT.)**


	3. Reunion

Every King Needs A Queen

Chapter 3: Reunion

Jareth was hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. He touched his cheek. It was red. "Sarah, do you not remember? It was you summoned me. It was you who asked me to bring you here," he pointed out." But if you shall wish for me to take you back home, I will do so." He grabbed onto Sarah and got prepared to teleport them.

"NO!"

Jareth looked down to see a flustered Sarah clutching his vest. "I mean…. You promised I'd see my friends. I wish to see them."

Jareth sighed. He loves Sarah but she was driving his patience. He's done just about everything to show her how he feels. She wished her brother away, he took him. He offered to become her slave, all she had to do was fear him… love him. But maybe seeing her old friends may help calm her down and listen to his pleads.

Sarah heard a _**whish**_. Standing before her was her Labyrinth friends. "Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Ludo! Ambrosious!"

"SARAH!" "MY LADY" Hoggle and Sir Didymus cried out, hugging her.

Sarah laughed and hugged her friends. "Thank you Jareth," she said turning to face him. But he wasn't there. Sarah felt a rush of disappointment flow through her. She didn't understand it. She was here with the world's greatest friend and yet, all she can think about is Jareth. She shook her head. Instead of talking with her friends, who helped saved her brother, she's thinking about the man who had taken him in the first place. Sarah knew why. She'll never admit it, but she knew. That day a year ago Jareth didn't just steal Toby… he had stolen heart as well. But she couldn't understand how he had done it. "Why?" she choked out. Hoggle and the others stopped laughing.

"Sarah?" "My lady?"

Sarah turned to face them. Her face was pale. Her eyes were wide. "Why? When did it happen? _How _did it happen?"

Hoggle and Sir Didymus glanced at each other. They knew what Sarah meant they also knew when it had happened. Sarah had informed them about how she was trapped in a ballroom and how she saw Jareth and looked everywhere for him and how they began to dance. After hearing about it, it had become obvious. Hoggle also knew that The King had special feelings for Sarah. Jareth had made it pretty obvious when he had threatened to turn Hoggle into the Prince of The Bog of Eternal Stench (and he did!) if Sarah were to kiss Hoggle.

Sarah looked at Hoggle's and Sir Didymus's expressions. "You knew!" she accused. "You knew that I was in love with him, didn't you? You've known my feelings towards Jareth and never said anything. "

Hoggle and Sir Didymus looked past her. Sarah turned around to see Jareth standing behind her, smirking. "Sorry but I believe Sarah has something she wants to talk to me about," he said.

Before they could say anything Jareth had disappeared, taking a shocked Sarah with him.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Sir Didymus kept repeating.

"Sarah…Friend…Gone…" Ludo said slowly.

Hoggle just nodded.


	4. Confrontation

Every King Needs A Queen

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Sarah looked around. Jareth had transported them to his castle. More precisely, his throne room. She looked at Jareth, who seemed pretty focused on her. She felt his stare burn her, trying to figure her out. As Jareth took off his gloves, Sarah couldn't help but notice how soft his hands looked. She tried to control the urge to grab his hand and place it on her cheek. _Stop it,_ Sarah thought, blushing.

"Sarah," Jareth said sounding impatient

Sarah snapped back into reality. "Yes?"

"I asked if there was something you wanted to tell me." Jareth swiftly moved towards Sarah, causing her heart to skip a beat. _My precious Sarah. How I see your flushed look and still manage to not grab you is beyond even me, _he thought.

Sarah took a deep breath. "There _is _something I want to tell you. But only if you are willing to hear me out and take me seriously."

Jareth gave Sarah a heartwarming smile. "But of course, my dear. If there was only one thing to be taken seriously, it would be you. Now tell me what it is you've been keeping a secret from The Great Goblin King Jareth."

Sarah shrugged uncomfortably. "The thing is… I'm in love with you. Since the first time I met you. Only I was so preoccupied with finding Toby that I didn't realize it. I guess the thing that made me realize it was after I _really_ saw your Labyrinth. After taking in the view… only to turn around and not see you made me disappointed. I mean… why did you just leave so suddenly? Did you want to ditch me as soon as possible? Did you bring me here to tell me because your a king you could get any girl you want and there are many who are a better offer than me? Jareth, do you love me or not?"

Before Jareth could answer he felt himself being summoned by the fae council. "Dammit," he muttered before vanishing.

Sarah stared at where Jareth once stood a second ago. _Instead of giving me an answer, he makes it perfectly clear by vanishing._ She felt her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lady Sarah? My name is Gavin. I was told to escort you to your room by Lord Jareth."

Sarah turned around to see a small goblin standing at the doorway, her tears still falling.

"Lady Sarah?"

"Gavin, is it? Would you please show me where the front door is? I'd like to walk around the castle for a little bit," Sarah said wiping her tears

Gavin nodded and walked out of the room. Sarah followed.

When the reached outside Gavin pointed at a gate. "Lady Sarah, I'm sure you already realized this but that gate leads to the Labyrinth and I was told to advise you not to step a foot off the castle grounds by His Majesty."

Sarah faced Gavin. "Thank you very much. When Jareth returns tell him that I'm going back home. You can also tell him that you warned me but I ignored you and ran off."

Gavin looked at her surprised. "Lady Sarah, are you sure that you want to do this?"

Sarah nodded. "I don't want to be a burden. I love him too much."

Gavin nodded, bowed, and walked off.

"WHAT?"

Jareth rose to his feet. "How can you say that?"

Fae king Avalon raised his hand to silence Jareth. "I'm sorry Jareth. But if you don't have a queen by the end of the week then I'm afraid that the Goblin Kingdom will be turned over. There is already someone who has an offer on your kingdom."

Jareth growled. "Who?"

Sarah ran as fast as she could. She knew she had to leave the Underground fast. After a while Sarah stopped and collapsed on the ground. She stayed there on her knees. Her tears returning. Furiously grabbing her hair, she screamed. "It's not fair!" she shrieked.

"What's not fair, may I ask?"

Sarah released her hair to see a young good looking fae standing in front of her. He held out his hand. She accepted it. "I came here believing the man who brought me here had feelings for me. But when I told him how I felt he disappeared. Just took off." She sniffed. "What's wrong with me?"

The young fae wiped a tear with his thumb. "I believe the question is 'what's wrong with him?'. Because I cannot imagine anyone turning someone as beautiful as you down."

For the first time in a while Sarah smiled.

The fae smiled back. "Here let's go to my castle. You may stay there until you've figured out what to do."

Sarah nodded and walked directly behind the fae. Not wanting to accidentally lose him in the mysterious Labyrinth.

"WHO?" Jareth repeated angrily.

"Prince Rai from the Elf Kingdom," Avalon said calmly.

Jareth growled again. "Damn this Prince Rai"

Realization hit Sarah. "I completely forgot my manners. I'm sorry. My name is Sarah." She extended her hand.

The Fae shook it. "Nice to meet you Sarah. My name is Rai."


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long. I promise if I get five more reviews I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Every King Needs a Queen**

** I am so sorry for not updating in months. Things have been hard with it being my senior year in high school and college applications are difficult. But I feel so bad that I'm going to post three chapters today. I love every one of you who reads my stories. These chapters are in dedication to my few followers who has been faithful readers from the start. And now, here you go! (BTW totally random, but when I said I loved Devon Bostick forever in chapter two, I take it back. I'm all about Munro Chambers!)**

Chapter 5: Dinner with Prince Rai

"GAVIN!" Jareth bellowed.

Gavin entered the throne room and bowed. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Where is Sarah? You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

Gavin trembled in fear. Jareth looked angrier than usual. He has never hit him before, but there's a first for everything, right? "Your majesty, I am afraid that the young champion has left beyond the castle walls."

"SHE WHAT?" Jareth bellowed.

Gavin ran out of the room.

"Here we are."

Sarah gasped as she took in the sight of Prince Rai's kingdom. She has never seen anything quite like it. It was so beautiful. So breathtaking. So different from Jareth's kingdom. Prince Rai's was full of life while Jareth's was full of stones. Prince Rai's had waterfalls, gardens, and Elves. While Jareth's had traps, The Bog of Eternal Stench, and goblins.

"So how do you like it?" Rai asked Sarah.

"I love it," Sarah said. "It's so amazing."

Rai smiled. "Well you can stay here as long as you'd like. My kingdom is your kingdom."

"Prince Rai…" Sarah whispered. "Thank you so very much. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you."

Prince Rai bowed. "It is my pleasure to help out a lady in need. And please call me Rai. I like everyone to think of me as one of them," he said.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, Rai."

Rai grabbed Sarah's hand. "Now let's head to my castle. I'll show you to your room and you can get ready for dinner."

Sarah nodded again and allowed the Fae Prince to escort her to the castle. On the way she couldn't help but take in a good look of Prince Rai. He was a few inches taller than her. His blue eyes went perfectly with his light brown locks, which was in a messy, but still stylish, manner. When Rai felt Sarah's eyes staring at him, he turned to face her and smiled, causing her to blush and look away. Rai smiled to himself and squeezed Sarah's hand, making way towards his castle.

Jareth frowned. He held up his crystal ball higher in hope of seeing something, anything. No such luck. Sarah's image wouldn't appear so Jareth figured she was either somewhere very dark, or she was in another kingdom. There was no way she could find herself in another kingdom without help, so he decided to check the oubliettes for her.

Jareth yelled for his assistant. "Gavin! Fetch me my cape. I shall return in time for dinner. In the meantime, you are in charge."

Gavin returned with a cape in his arms. "Yes your highness." He bowed then exited the room.

"My precious Sarah," Jareth mumbled, "how you turn my world upside down, and yet fail to notice how everything I have done, I've done for you."

"This is your room. I do hope it is to your liking."

Sarah gasped. It was defiantly to her liking. The room was something she would imagine a princess would live in. Well obviously it was made for a princess considering she was in a castle. "I love it. But you don't think it's too much? I'm okay with just a plain room. I really don't want to be a bother."

Rai shook his head. "Nonsense I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my lovely guest and you deserve the best."

Sarah blushed again. "Thank you. For everything."

Rai bowed. "It is my pleasure Miss Sarah. Dinner will be in a while, giving you enough time to get settled and freshen up. There are many clothes in the wardrobe you may help yourself to. When it is time, you will be escorted to the dining hall."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you."

Rai bowed one last time before exiting her room. Sarah walked into her bathroom and admired it. In one side of the room there was the marble sink, with the shower next to it. On the other side were towels and robes hanged up in a careful manner. And in the middle of it all was a tub made of gold. Sarah walked up to the tub, letting her hand drag along the edge, until she was the faucet. Turning the knobs until it reached her desired temperature, Sarah let the water run as she undressed. Turning the knobs off, she entered the tub and sunk down until only her head was above the water. She thought about how Prince Rai differed from the goblin king. Well for one, he was very well mannered, taking care of her even though she is a stranger. While Jareth would most likely let a stranger wander around for days without any assistance, probably make it difficult for the poor person. Rai's kingdom is breathtaking and he treats his subjects with respect, while Jareth's kingdom is messy, and he takes pleasure form hitting his subjects, or worse, dumping them in the Bog of Eternal Stench, which Hoggle was now the prince of. Turns out Jareth made good on his threat of making Hoggle the "Prince of the land of Stench" for helping out Sarah.

After twenty minutes of thinking it through, Sarah decided to exit her bath. She stepped out and wrapped herself with a towel, draining the water. Walking to the sink, leaving a trail of water, she looked at her reflection in the mirror as she began to comb her hair. "I wish Jareth could see me now." _I'd bet he'd be so jealous._

"Hello precious."

Sarah shrieked at what she saw. Instead of her reflection staring at her in the mirror, it was Jareth's image glaring at her. She rubbed her eyes in hope of his image disappearing. When she opened her eyes he was still in the mirror, glaring at her. She gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't you know precious? You summoned me," he replied.

Sarah shook her head. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? Then tell me dear Sarah, where the hell are you, why did you leave my castle when I ordered you not to? Jareth asked bitterly.

"Because I- I mean you- I mean, you can't order me to do anything. I'm not one of your subjects. You can't boss me around and expect me to be okay with it!"

"Sarah, as long as you're in my kingdom, you must follow my orders. It's for your own protection the Labyrinth can be very dangerous," Jareth said exasperated.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you don't have to worry. I'm no longer in your kingdom. I am being taken care of by a kind gentleman, until I find out how to return to my world. If I want to, i'm really enjoying my time in this kingdom."

"What kingdom? Where are you Sarah? I demand to know!" Jareth yelled.

Sarah flinched. "No! You cannot command me to do anything!" Grabbing the soap dish next to her, she smashed it against the mirror, causing Jareth's image to disappear.

After a minute of taking deep breaths, she finally relaxed.

"Miss Sarah? What happened? Are you okay?"

Sarah turned around sheepishly facing the elf prince. "I am so sorry about the mirror. I promise to pay for it."

Prince Rai chuckled. "Nonsense. It is your room. You may do with it as you please."

Sarah looked down to realize she was still in just a towel. Deciding to grab a robe Sarah turned around quickly, slipping in the trail of water she had left behind. After that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her falling to the floor, Rai attempting to catch her but instead grabbed hold of her towel, and her cashing into the tub.

"Oww…" Sarah exclaimed, rubbing her head. She looked up to see a blushing fae. "Wha-? Oh!"

Rai, still blushing, looked away. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, holding out the towel.

Sarah grabbed it graciously. "It's okay. Thank you."

"I am very sorry. I shall be back to escort you to the dining hall," Rai apologized once more before heading out.

Sarah peered in the wardrobe. "Hmm… what should I wear tonight?"

She skimmed until finding the perfect outfit.

"AHA!"


	7. Different Types of Fae

**Every King Needs a Queen**

**Hey everybody! So I'm not starting college until the spring semester :/ But thanks for the reviews! Especially for making me smile with your reviews! I hope your enjoying my story. And I appreciate any comment due to the fact that I hope to someday be an author and I need to be able to handle critiques. And another quick thing, do you want Rai and Sarah to be a couple for a bit, and then have Sarah end up with Jareth to make it interesting? Or keep Rai and Sarah together, or have her reject him altogether? Make your choice! Here is chapter 6 for Every King Needs a Queen. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Different Types of Fae

Rai knocked on Sarah's chamber doors, and then took a step backwards, giving her space. He was dressed in his evening attire consisting of a white buttoned up with a navy blue jacket covering it, and grey tights with black boots very similar to Jareth's. He had given the news of his guest to the rest of the castle to prepare so she may feel at home.

"I'm coming!" Sarah yelled.

Rai's eyes widened as Sarah stepped out of her room. She was dressed in a cream formal dress, with matching heels. Her hair was in simple waves flowing down her shoulders.

Sarah blushed. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Rai bowed, grabbed her hand, and placed a gentle kiss. "Most definitely my fair maiden. Shall we?" He held out his arm.

Sarah giggled. Things were so 18th century here. Much unlike her modern world. She linked her arm with his. "We shall."

Walking down the corridors had given Sarah an opportunity to admire the elf prince's castle. Like Jareth, Rai's servants consist of his subjects. _But, _unlike Jareth, Rai's servants looked merry. As if they were happy with their lives as servants. Of course, with them under his care, why shouldn't they be content? She looked at Rai. He was so young, it wasn't a shock that he was only a prince. But Jareth isn't much older, and yet, he's a king. Wait- NO! She can't be thinking of him. She is at a better place here. She is without worries of Jareth, Karen, her father, and _Toby._ Could she really be able to leave her baby brother, who she had finally gotten back on track with, alone with her evil stepmother and pathetic excuse of a father? Just for some guy she's know for only a few hours? Rai looked at Sarah and smiled when he notice a blush form on her cheeks from her being caught staring at him. Sarah smiled back, her face still red, and her heart racing.

_I'm so sorry Toby. Please forgive me. I love you, but I need this. I need to forget. But I swear that I will come back for you and rescue you from that horrid place, if it's the last thing I do._

Sarah gasped as they entered the dining hall. There was a long glass table in the center with white chairs surrounding it. A diamond chandelier was hanging elegantly above it. Rai sat her on one side of the table, placing himself on the other. "I hope it is to your liking," he said.

Sarah nodded. "It's so beautiful here. It's everything I've ever dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. I've never imagined actually being in a place like this. I envy you."

"My dear Sarah, envy is not a beautiful emotion. And if you enjoy this place so, why do you not stay? You could be able to keep your room. And you are a human, correct?" Sarah nodded. "Well, after a while of living here, you will grow accustomed to this world, and soon you yourself will become a Fae. You would be able to live an immortal life, and gain some Fae powers as well."

"Fae powers?" Sarah questioned.

Rai nodded. "Yes. Every Fae has some powers. Each power has a group. There are two amount groups which is Limited and Unlimited. Limited powers may vary, depending on the Fae. Their powers can be limited in a way that they may only use their power during daylight hours or nighttime hours. Or the case could be that they may only use it between once to around seven times a day. Once again, depending on the user. Unlimited powers pretty much explains itself. The user may use their power whenever they please, to however times they please. There are also Advantage powers, which are divided into three categories. There are Offensive, Defensive, and Neutral powers. Offensive powers are attack powers Fae's may use as an advantage in a fight. Lightning bolts and fire balls are examples of that category. Defensive powers are powers that Fae may use whenever they may feel threatened. Examples of that category is energy shields or the ability to use a reflect power which would absorb the attack thrown at them and send it back without any damage on themselves. And the last one, Neutral, is pretty much neither of the ones I mentioned. It is a special power which is not useable in a fight. Examples may be telepathy, shape shifting, or even teleportation. And last but not least, there is the type category. That will explain the types of powers there are. Those are the easiest ways to categorize a Fae's power. The first one is the Predisposition group. That group involves the ability to use an illusionary, or a clairvoyant power. Most of the people in this group are in the Neutral group that I had mentioned earlier. It includes the ability to read minds, teleport, control shadows and bodies, or even create illusions. The second group is the Active group, which may usually also consists of the Neutral group. They involve the ability to manipulate others or enhance themselves. This group is _very_ rare. They include the ability to hypnotize others, super speed, and shape shifting. The last group is the dangerous group. This group is usually placed in an Offensive group, like I had mentioned earlier. The powers vary from poison attacks to the ability to make another lose themselves completely killing them slowly on the inside. Do you understand it better now?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, completely. And staying here for a while will give me these sort of powers?"

Rai once again nodded. "Yes, but is it undeterminable what kind of power you will gain until it happens. So will you stay?"

Sarah considered it. "Can you give me until tomorrow to give you my answer. It is such a big decision, I will need time to think of it."

Rai smiled at Sarah. "Why, of course. Take all the time you need, Miss Sarah. There is no pressure at all."

Sarah smiled back. "Thank you Rai. For everything. I have never met anyone as charming as you, and it is a pleasure."

"Thank you Miss Sarah. I am honored to have you think of me in that manner. And it is a pleasure to have such a lovely guest as yourself here as company."

The pair smiled at each other as they started eating. Sarah gasped as she took a bit of her food. "Mmm… this is amazing!" she gushed. She sighed as she took another bite, then another, then another. She gasped as she realized that she was already half way finished with her food while it seemed that Rai had barely taken a bite. She blushed furiously as Rai laughed.

"My apologies Miss Sarah. It was wrong of me to laugh. But I could not help myself, for you looked too cute. But it is understandable that you would seem hungry for you have had a long day." Rai raised his glass. "To fate, for bringing us together on a day like this."

Sarah gave a warm smile back as she raised her glass. "To fate."

After eating Prince Rai walked Sarah back to her chambers and gave her a chaste kiss upon her hand. "I bid thee farewell, 'til tomorrow Miss Sarah."

"Yes, 'til tomorrow Prince Rai."


End file.
